


Let Me Take Care of You

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam is Sick, cas being a sweetie, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Prompt: Sastiel with a sick sam? Possibly bordering delirious? thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

Sam felt horrible. And not in the usual, almost-got-hacked-by-a-monster-and-now-his-whole-body-hurt-too-much-to-move horrible.

No, this was worse than anything in the world.

Sam was pretty sure he had gotten the flu. His whole body ached terribly, his temples were throbbing, his nose was so congested he could barely breathe and his throat was dry. When he tried to open his eyes, he found that even his eyeballs felt dry.

He groaned a little and rolled over in his bed, pressing his heated cheek against the brief coldness of the pillow underneath his head. This truly was not fair. What had he done to deserve this sickness?

There was a small knock on the door of his bedroom and Castiel peeked in. “Sam?” he said gently. “Are you alright?”

Sam coughed hard a few times. “I’m sick Cas,” he croaked. “I don’t want you catching any germs.” The former angel probably never experienced being sick before and Sam didn’t want his first time to be sick to be from the flu. The poor guy might think he was actually dying.

“But you are also in some distress,” Castiel said, squinting a little and wringing his hands. “May I be of some assistance to you?”

“Where’s Dean?”

“He left the bunker this morning. We are apparently running out of food and he seemed eager to go on a grocery run.”

“Ah… Well, there are tissues in the bathroom, as well as some cold medicine. Could you get those for me please?”

Castiel nodded. “Of course Sam. Do you require anything else?”

“Some water would be nice. Then later I can make myself some soup.” He coughed again, his body wracking from the force of it.

“Sam, you are in no condition to be out of bed for any reason other than to use the bathroom,” Castiel said firmly. “Stay in bed. I shall do what I can to assist you.”

“Cas—”

“I insist. Lie back down. I will return shortly.” With that he slipped back out of the bedroom.

Sam huffed a little but he lay back down on the bed. Angel or human, Cas could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

 

————————————————————————————————

 

Castiel was rather speedy when it came to returning with the tissues and the medicine Sam required. He also had a thermometer and a wastebasket to be used as a sick bucket if Sam felt the urgent need to regurgitate. Once he had checked the hunter’s temperature (101.2 degrees, nothing too dangerous but something to definitely keep an eye on,) he went to the kitchen and came back with a water bottle chilled to be cold for a long time and a ice bag to keep on the back of Sam’s neck. Soon Sam was sleeping and Castiel felt accomplished.

But a few hours had gone by and while he knew Sam needed rest he also needed to make sure the hunter ate something. He had mentioned making soup earlier, so the former angel figured it couldn’t be so difficult to make. He found a can of chicken noodle soup and managed to follow the directions enough to make it without destroying the oven, which he considered to be a success on his part.

He took a bowl into Sam’s room and found the hunter in a half asleep daze staring at the wall with glassy eyes. But he seemed to brighten when he noticed the former angel standing next to the bed.

“How do you feel Sam?” Castiel asked, pressing a hand to the hunter’s flushed cheek.

“Hot,” Sam groaned. “All over. And tired. Everything hurts.”

“Do you not require the soup yet?”

“Maybe later… But thanks for making it for me.” Sam managed a tired grin. “You’re quite the angel.”

“Sam, I am no longer an angel.”

“To me you are. You’re just so…so…perfect. And nice. And attractive. God, I just love you so much Cas, y’know?”

Castiel felt taken aback by this sudden confession. Of course, Sam was a bit out of his more logical mind at the moment. His sickness was clouding his brain.

But he also saw that the hunter was being sincere in this declaration. So he smiled gently and kissed Sam’s forehead. “And I love you Sam,” he said quietly. “Get some more sleep and we will discuss this when you are more coherent, yes?”

“Okay,” Sam murmured, already closing his eyes. In seconds he was snoring away.

Castiel set the bowl on the bedside table and made to leave the room. But then he paused and glanced back at Sam. After a moment of hesitation, he returned to the hunter’s side, climbing into the bed and pressing in close, smiling as Sam’s arms wrapped around him instinctively. He didn’t mind if he got sick from the germs in the room. All he wanted was to be close to his favorite hunter.

After all, people who were sick often spoke the truth.


End file.
